How you love me now
by xxTHE PARAMORE FREAKxx
Summary: ATL fanfic. Sapphire knew she was never good enough for Alex Gaskarth. Can she find out if he ever had feelings for her?
1. I'm in the business of Misery

**_2 days ago _**

_I walked to Alex's apartment door and knocked I heard a giggle and the door opened Alex poked his head out of it._

_"Hey Sapphire!" he exclaimed._

_ His voice made him sound drunk._

_ "I need my CD back please," I mumbled looking at my feet._

_"Okay two seconds," he said going into his apartment._

_I heard that giggle again and then a shhhh. Alex then came back with the CD._

_"Here you go darling," he said handing it to me. _

_I raised my eyebrow "Have you got someone in there," I said putting the CD in my bag. _

_"No of course not!" he exclaimed._

_"Then let me in Alex, if you say no I won't believe you," I said. _

_Alex sighed then pushed the door open. _

_There a blonde haired girl was clinging on to his arm and kissing his neck. _

_"This is my...friend Kelsey," he mumbled. I felt my eyes filling up with tears. _

_"Goodbye Alex, it's over," I cried. _

_I then walked down the corridor. _

_"Sapphire babe wait!" he shouted. _

_I turned round and slapped his face. _

_Kelsey then came running down the corridor and raised her hand at me. _

_I then then grabbed her arms and pushed her over. _

_"If you try and attack me again I will kick your boyfriend in his man buisness! Jack was right, I should have never fell for you,"..._

I sat on my bed and starred out the window.

I knew he didn't love me. I then looked at my reflection.

I kind of a geek to be honest. I wear a white blouse and black jeans.

I have glasses, brown hair tied in plaits and I have green eyes.

Kind of my parents fault to be honest.

Why would he even pretend to like me?

I hate to say it but there is only one person I can talk to.

Jack.

You see the thing is Jack and I used to date but then Alex came along and he saw I was starting to fall for Alex.

He told me what he was like and I didn't listen.

I knocked on his door and Jack's mum opened the door.

"Sapphire it's been so long!" she exclaimed.

I smiled. "Hello Mrs Barakat is Jack in?" I asked.

"Yes, do you want me to go and get him?" she asked.

"No I'll get him," I replied.

"Okay he's in his room," she said.

I smiled and she let me in.

I walked up the stairs and to Jack's room.

I hesitated I felt my eyes begin to water.

I then knocked. "What?" Jack said in a grumpy voice.

I sighed. "It's me," I mumbled.

I heard Jack sigh.

As he opened the door I felt even more tears fall down my face.

Jack starred at me, I sniffed.

I then ran into him and hugged him tight.

"Hey! What's the matter?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I should have listened to you Jack!" I cried.

He then sighed and wrapped his arms round me.

"It's not your fault, Alex has a way of attracting girls," he whispered.

He then guided me to his bed and we sat on it.

I wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed the top of my head.

"There's something I need to know Jack," I whispered.

"What's that?" he said stroking my head.

"Did he actually have even slightest feeling for me?" I whispered.

Jack sighed. "I don't know," he replied.

"There's only one way I can find out," I said.

"How?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I'm gonna pretend to be dead Jack,"

**Okay kind of a rubbish begining but it gets better I promise! Please review! =)**


	2. A club called heaven

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I'm gonna pretend to be dead," I said.

"No you can't, how are gonna do that?" he asked.

"Well somehow a story is gonna go round that I comitted suicide then I'm gonna go to school in a disguise as a new student and try and find out how Alex felt about me, but I need someone to spread the rumour," I said giving him a smile.

He looked at me then realised what I meant. "No, I am not getting involved," he said turning round so he had his back to me.

I then had a thought. I then rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well Jack, you know a little birdy told me that you're moving into a flat next week, so lets say you get a pretty flatmate who becomes your girlfriend," I said. I then kissed his cheek.

He then looked at me.

"Okay then," he said.

I then grabbed his wrist.

"Come on we've got some shopping to do," I exclaimed dragging him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far we have a leather jacket, denim jacket, skinny jeans, shorts, hoodies, loads of convese shoes, loads of boots (including cowboy ones), band t-shirts etc.

"Okay Jack I need you to get stuff like video games, CD's, stuff that gives this girl a personality and before I 'die' I'll go home and put get my precious stuff and take it with me later," I said handing him $500.

"Were did you get this?" Jack asked.

"All the birthday money I've ever got, I've got another $1000 in my purse and $5000 at home," I said smiling.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I tapped my nose and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to where I was going I bought a beanie and a checkered scarf.

I then went to the hair dressers.

This is where I'm gonna look completely different.

**_God knows how long later_**

I looked at the stranger who was staring at me in the mirror. She had long red wavy hair and she was wearing my glasses. I grinned. I looked amazing.

I walked out the hairdressers and went to get my nose pierced. It didn't hurt too much, the nose ring made me look even better.

I looked at my glasses. I've got some contact lense stuff somewhere. I might get laser eye sugery but not today. I went to the nearest restroom and put my contact lenses in.

Much better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I then went looking for Jack. He was sitting on a bench eating a burger.

He had bags of shopping with him. I could see a few posters sticking out the bags.

This should be interesting.

I then walked up to him, "Hey," I said.

Jack looked up at me, he froze, a bit of burger bun fell out his mouth.

I giggled. He then swallowed. "Sapphire? Is that you?" he asked.

I smiled then nodded.

I sat next to him and he still looked shocked.

"Sapphire you look beautiful!" he exclaimed.

He then bent foward and kissed me softly. He then pulled away quickly.

I starred at him.

He smiled. "Well you are my girlfriend, speaking of which I think I'll call you Jessie or Jess for short," he said.

I thought for a moment then nodded.

I kissed Jack's cheek and smiled.

He then went red.

"Erm Saph...I mean Jess I bought you something with my money," he said handing me a velvet box.

I opened it and gasped.

Inside was a silver necklace with a heart attached to it.

"Oh Jack! It's beautiful, you also left the price tag on it," I said.

My jaw dropped. "You spent $100!"

"Well every boyfriend buys his girlfriend an expensive and pretty gift," he said going even more red.

I kissed his cheek again. "Thank you," I whispered.

Jack then picked up the shopping bags.

"Come on, we can start moving your stuff into the flat, then you can text everyone goodbye," he said.

I bit my lip at the last bit.

This should be fun

**Hope you enjoyed it. =)**


	3. You heard the news that you're dead

I had got all of my remaining stuff and bought it into Jack's flat.

"Right then I'm gonna go and get my stuff, I'll be back some time this afternoon, probably laterif my mum refuses to let me go," He said.

Thinking of Jack's mum clinging onto him and refusing to let him go made me laugh.

Jack hugged me and kissed my forehead.

He waved and walked out the door.

I then sat on the floor and got my phone out.

I then began to write the text for everyone to read.

_'This message is being sent to everyone I know. I've hated the fact that I always have to act perfect. I've never had a chance to be the person I am deep down. I've always had a miserable life. Now I think it's time to put a stop to it. By the time every has read this I will have drowned myself in the ocean.  
>Mum+Dad I love you. Jack I love you too and I wish I had another chance with you. Alex deep down I do forgive you and I love you.<br>Goodbye everyone'_

I then took a deep breath and pressed send.

I waited for it to fully send then smashed it so nobody could track me or anything.

I then went through the box of all my most precious things. Books, DVD's, makeup (that my parents never let me wear.

I then found a photo frame.

I turned it round and looked at the picture.

It was of me and Alex.

Alex was hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

I felt a single teardrop fall down my cheek.

I then wiped it away.

No, I am new person I am going to move on.

I then looked through the bags of shopping that Jack bought without me.

He had got me an iphone, laptop, CDs, games, more clothes and posters.

I grinned, I found a You me at six poster.

Jack knew how much I loved them.

You see the thing is I'm actually British so I lived quite near where they live.

I then found something tucked at the bottom.

Oh great.

Jack is soooo sick sometimes.

He had bought me underwear.

I wonder what goes on in that boys head sometimes.

Oh I need my toiletries.

I set up the iphone and dialled Jack's number.

After two rings Jack picked.

"Hey Jess are you okay?" He asked.

I then decided to use an american accent, as I said I'm british.

"Yeah, just to let you know I'm gonna buy some toiletries so I'll be back later okay," I said.

"Okay thats cool I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye," I said

I then hung up.

I then went through the shopping and got the clothes out.

I got my checkered scarf, beanie, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and the necklace Jack bought me.

I then put them all on and put on some liquid eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.

When I was done I got my bag and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had finally bought my stuff and was heading home.

Then I saw the person I least expected to see.

It was Alex and he was crying.

**Hope you enjoyed this =)**


	4. I wanna be laughed at, laughed with

I felt a look of sympathy paste on my face.

I then took a deep breath and walked over to him.

When I was right in front of him I put on my American accent and spoke.

"Hey are you alright?"

Alex looked up.

He then shook his head.

I then next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

He sniffed then spoke.

"My ex-girlfriend comitted suicide,"

Oh my god he got the text.

I then wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me.

"It's alright, everything's gonna be okay," I whispered.

Alex sat up and gave a slight smile.

"Thank's, I'm Alex Gaskarth by the way," he said.

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Jessie Roberts but you can call me Jess," I said grinning.

His smile grew bigger.

"So are you new to the neighbourhood?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Basically I've been dying to get away from home forever and when I had the chance I took it, but the thing is I had no idea where to go, for some reason I ended up here, I slept in the car for a few days then I met this guy called Jack Barakat and we've been hanging out for a while and he then suggested I'd go and live with him in his new flat, so I took it," I said.

"Jack's my best friend," he said.

"Oh really? That's cool," I said.

I then realised Alex was staring at me.

"Hey do you want to come to the flat later?" I asked.

"Yeah I'd love to," he said.

"Okay come round in about an hour, do you know where it is?" I said.

He nodded.

I then stood up. "Okay, I'll see you later," I said.

He grinned.

I waved and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told Jack the whole story and he was cool with it.

My room made me feel more at home.

I put my books and DVDs on the shelf, CDs in the rack, clothes in the closet and posters on the wall.

I then collapsed on the bed feeling exhausted.

Then I heard a knock at the front door. I heard Jack call me.

"Jess darling! Alex is here!" he shouted.

"I don't wanna get up!" I moaned.

"Don't make us come in there!" he shouted.

"Just you try!" I exclaimed.

The door then flew open.

Jack came in followed by Alex.

Jack then grinned at Alex.

"JACK ATTACK!" Jack shouted.

He then jumped on top of me and started tickling me.

I then burst out laughing.

"Jessie Roberts you are the most ticklish girl on the planet!" Jack exclaimed.

I then saw Alex tickling my feet.

"Alex please! Not the feet!" I exclaimed.

"Not a chance Jess!" He shouted.

I then gathered up all my strength and pushed Jack off me.

"Ow! Jess you are stronger than you look!" Jack said rubbing his head.

Alex was still tickling my feet and he was starting to annoy me.

I then leaped onto him and we both landed on the floor with me on top of him.

Alex rubbed his head and starred at me.

After a while we both burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" I said still laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said smiling.

He looked deep into my eyes and I looked deep into his.

"Hey what about me!" Jack exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and picked myself off of Alex.

I then crawled over to Jack.

"I'm sorry honey," I said.

I quickly kissed his lips.

"Better?" I whispered.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"I thought so," I said standing up.

I looked at them both lying on the floor.

"Come on you two, get your lasy butts off the floor," I said walking out the room.

I then felt someone grab my leg.

"Don't leave me Jess! I need you!" Jack shouted.

I smirked.

"Jack honey I'm not leaving you, you're coming with me," I said.

I then started walking along again which meant Jack was getting dragged along the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We watched movies for the rest of the day.

Until I felt sleepy and fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

**I thought this chapter was the best so far.  
>What did you think? =)<strong>


	5. Oh my god whats wrong with my head

I woke up rubbing my head.

I was in someones arms.

I turned round it was Alex.

I squeaked.

Alex's eyes snapped open.

"Woah! why am I hugging you?" he asked.

We looked at each other for a while then we both shouted:

"JACK!"

He then came running in the room.

"Have you got a reasonable explaination for this?" I asked.

Jack bit his lip then spoke.

"Yeah, I woke up sitting up with you on my shoulder so I moved slowly to get up and I was going to lay you on the other side of the sofa but then you fell into Alex's arms, so I thought I'd just leave you there,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," I said snuggling into Alex.

"Excuse me, I'm your boyfriend here!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack it's really early and I don't care right now who I'm snuggling with right now I just want to go to sleep, I love you Jack and Goodnight/Morning," I mumbled.

"Okay Jess I'll let you off just because it's early, actually it is quite early I might go to my room for a lie in," he said yawning.

It just left me and Alex in the room.

Alex wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed.

"Do you really care about the fact you are sleeping with me this early," I whispered.

"No, I have the same opinion as you," Alex said.

"Have you slept with many girls?" I asked.

Alex sighed.

"When I'm drunk I do tend to sleep with random girls, so does Jack," he mumbled.

"Nice to know," I said.

"Can I ask, are you gonna sleep or keep talking?" he asked.

"I can multi-task," I replied.

"Great," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the evening finally.

Alex and Jack dragged me to the pub.

What Alex said about him and Jack sleeping with random girls when they're drunk started to worry me.

We sat at the bar and Jack asked what we wanted.

"Jack you know I don't drink alcohol," I groaned.

"Come on just one," he begged.

I sighed.

"Fine, just one," I mumbled.

Jack kissed my cheek.

"That's my girl," he said.

I starred at the bottle in front of me.

"Come on Jess you can do it," Alex said.

I picked it up and started drinking it.

I swallowed then waited.

I then drank more and more.

"You go girl!" Jack exclaimed.

I saw Alex talking to this random girl.

Here we go.

"Can I have another?" I asked Jack.

He grinned and got another for me.

I drank more and more...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a soft bed comfortable.

I looked around, this is a hotel room.

I felt a bit wierd.

I saw the back of Jack's head next to me.

Oh no please no.

I looked at myself under the covers.

Oh god!

Oh god!

I saw clothes all over the place.

I picked up a pillow and hit Jack with it.

He turned round.

I clutched the sheets to cover me.

"What the hell happened!" I shouted.

He looked around the room and saw the clothes scattered everywhere.

His eyes then widened.

He picked up two wrappers.

"Oh please tell me they are not what I think they are!" I exclaimed.

He nodded.

I buried my head in the covers.

"Well look on the bright si-" he began.

"I know what your about to say so don't say it," I said.

"I'm sorry Jess, it's because I was drunk," Jack said.

"Don't blame yourself, if I wasn't so drunk as well I could have prevented it from happening," I said.

I sat up.

"Cover yourself cause I'm taking the duvet with me," I said tossing his clothes at him.

I dragged the duvet with me and collected my clothes on the way to the bathroom.

I got changed then said. "Jack are you decent?"

"Yeah," he replied.

I walked out the bathroom half smiling.

We then left the hotel and went home.

**Well that was interesting, hope you enjoyed it =)**


	6. I'm in love with somebody

_"I think she's mad at me Alex,"_

_"Look I'll go and talk to her."_

I heard the door open, I then felt someone shake my shoulder gently.

I turned over and Alex was kneeling beside the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He whispered.

I rubbed my head.

"I ache all over, gotta major headache but other than that I feel brilliant," I mumbled.

Alex smiled.

"Are you mad at Jack?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No it's I'm still a bit shocked that's all," I mumbled.

Alex then got onto the top of the bed next to me.

"Make yourself at home then," I mumbled.

"Always do," he said.

I gave a little laugh.

Alex then moved a piece of hair out of my face.

He then started staring at me.

"You're a beautiful girl Jess, Jack's a lucky guy," he whispered.

I gave a little smile.

Is he thinking straight.

"Do you have a girlfriend or anyone you like Alex?" I asked.

"Well there is this one girl, she's gorgeous, smart, sweet and kind, but she is with someone else," he whispered.

It's probably that girl he was with the other day.

"Does she know you like her?" I asked.

Alex shook his head.

"Well you gotta tell her Alex, she might understand, I know I'd understand," I said grinning.

Alex then looked like he was about to speak but then Jack came bouncing in.

"JESS!" he shouted jumping onto the bed.

"Jack, do you mind, I've got a headache," I moaned.

"Sorry babe, I wanted to see that you were okay after last night," he whispered.

"It's okay Jack you big idiot," I said chucking a pillow at him.

Jack then sat on the side of me that wasn't occupied by Alex.

Jack then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I love you honey," he whispered.

I then felt Alex hold my hand.

I took a deep breath.

"I love you too Jack," I said.

I turned my head and looked at Alex.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

He looked at Jack then lifted up my hand and kissed it gently.

Was it me he was talking about earlier?

**Hope you enjoyed this =)**


	7. Shake in my lip and the look in your eye

**Hey everyone if you haven't noticed my chapter names are lines from songs here are what the last few chapters were:  
><strong>**Chapter 1: Misery Buisness-Paramore  
>Chapter 2: A club called Heaven-Black Cards<br>Chapter 3: Dead!-My Chemical Romance  
>Chapter 4: Weightless-All Time Low<br>Chapter 5**: **Hangover-Hey Monday**  
><strong>Chapter 6: It's not you-Halestorm<br>See if you can guess the song for this chapter (Answer at the end)**

**Don't forget to read AVPM-ROCK's story 'It doesn't last forever'**

It was the afternoon finally and I feel a lot better.

I got changed into a black tank top and black skinny jeans.

I walked out of my room and I saw Jack putting on his jacket.

"Hey Jess, I'm gonna get some stuff, do you want anything?" he said.

"Nah, I'm okay," I said leaning against the wall.

"Okay Alex is gonna look after you until I come back," he said walking over to me.

Jack then hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

Jack then waved and walked out the front door.

Alex then came out the living room and smiled at me.

Then he started staring at me.

It was kind of freaking me out.

He then walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

I shrugged.

He then started playing with my hair.

"Jess you know what you said about telling that girl I like her," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

Oh brilliant I can see what's coming.

"Well I think I should tell you who it is," he said.

Oh great.

He then rested his forehead against mine.

He then whispered. "It's you,"

Oh my god!

Oh my god!

I was actually right!

Alex slowly edged towards me.

Jack's gonna shoot me!

Jack's gonna shoot me!

He was almost touching my lips.

My bottom lip began to tremble.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I looked at Alex.

Then I went to the door.

Speak of the devil!

"Hey! I forgot my wallet," Jack said.

I then looked around and saw his wallet on the floor.

I picked it up and gave it to him.

"Thanks see ya!" he said walking away.

I closed the door and leant against it.

Then I slowly slid down to the floor burying my head in my knees.

Nothing is ever going to be same again between me and Alex.

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
>Answer is Hangover by Hey Monday.<br>I know I've already used that song but the line fits with the chapter.**


	8. All I wanted was you

_**Hi everyone I thought you'd like to know that All Time Low have released their new video: I feel like dancin'  
>Don't forget to watch it.<strong>_

_**2 weeks later...**_

The past few weeks have been kind of miserable.

Alex hasn't spoken to me since he almost kissed me.

Plus I've hardly seen Jack.

I'm currently standing on a cliff.

Watching and listening to the waves calms me.

I walked closer to the edge.

I breathed in the scent of the sea.

"Careful or you'll fall off," I heard someone say.

I then slipped and then somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I turned around to see who it was.

Alex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Personal reasons," he said.

"Me too," I said.

I couldn't help but run my fingers through his short red hair.

He closed his eyes at my touch.

Then a single teardrop fell down his face.

"Alex honey what's wrong?" I asked hugging him.

He rested his head on my shoulder and cried even harder.

"Alex please tell me what's wrong,!" I cried.

He looked at me.

"Sapphire died because I broke her heart and I thought because I haven't been talking to you I thought I broke your heart," he cried.

"Oh Alex, you did upset me kind of but I wasn't heart broken, I don't think Sapphire would want you crying over her," I whispered.

"You are really kind Jess, never lose that," he said.

I wiped his tears away and smiled.

He then squeezed me tight.

He then put his hand on the back of my head and lent towards me.

I looked at him and he kissed me.

I then hesistated and then kissed him back.

I rested my arms around his neck and he then pulled me closer.

Alex then stopped and rested his forehead against mine.

Oh no, I didn't think about Jack.

**Did ya like it? Don't forget to read AVPM's story 'It doesn't last forever' and watch ATL's new video or both at the same time.**

**Chapter Answer: All I wanted-Paramore**


	9. I could really use a wish right now

I then arrived at the flat door.

I heard giggling inside.

Oh no, please no.

I opened the door.

"Jack where are you?" I called.

There was no reply.

I looked towards his room.

The door was slightly open and I saw shadows moving about.

I then kicked the door open.

Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

That girl that was with him was my best friend when I was 'alive'.

Her name is Toni Isla Theresa Smith.

And I won't go into detail but I bet you can guess what they are doing.

"Jess, I can explain everything," Jack said.

"Can you?" I snapped.

Jack paused.

"No I can't," he said.

"I going out," I said walking away.

"Jess wait!" I heard him shout.

I then slammed the front door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I just discovered that Jack was cheating on me with my best friend.

I guess I felt less guilty about kissing Alex but still!

I walked down the sidewalk under the night sky.

I then saw a bunch of guys up ahead.

They were coming towards me.

I turned around but not quick enough.

"Where are you going beautiful?" said a deep voice.

I smelt a stench of alcohol.

I felt someone squeeze my wrist extremely hard.

"Not a chance, you look very faint there," someone else said.

"Why don't you take something off," another guy said.

"Get off me!" I said kicking and punching them.

I then ran for it and cried at the same time.

I could barely breathe.

I then collapsed on a patch of grass.

I looked up at the sky.

I watched a plane fly overhead.

I then sang softly to myslelf.

_'Can we pretend that airplanes in the nightsky are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now<br>_Can we pretend that airplanes in the nightsky are like shooting stars  
>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now'<em>_

"That's really beautiful, Jess darling,"

I jumped.

Alex was lent over me.

"Hey," I whispered.

He sat next to me and hugged me.

"Jack told me what happened, he was wrong to do that and I hope you're not too upset," he whispered.

I told him what just happened.

"Oh Jess honey, are you hurt, do you want me to kiss you better?" he said.

"Yes and yes," I said grinning.

Alex edged towards me and kissed me gently.

He then pulled away.

"Feel better?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Come on I think Jack wants to talk to you," he said helping me up.

**Chapter answer: Airplanes-B.O.B feat Hayley Williams**


	10. I've been waiting for the sun

Okay so Jack says we should forget everything that happened.

To be honest he didn't even say sorry.

Alex called me he said that he wanted to talk about something.

Brilliant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited inside Starbuck's and watch the rain fall down the window.

I sipped my coffee.

I hope Alex isn't gonna say anything bad.

I then saw him walk through the door drenched.

He then saw me and smiled.

He then sat next to me.

"God it's cold out there," he said shivering.

I picked up my hoodie and wrapped it round him.

"Thanks Jess," he said.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He grinned.

Oh no what's he gonna do?

"You know yesterday when I found you?" he said.

I nodded.

"I was telling the truth your voice is beautiful, I was wandering if you'd consider doing a duet for a school project I'm doing," he said.

My eyes widened.

"Please Jess, I'm failing music as it is and I need a female vocalist in the song I wrote," he begged.

I looked at him.

Brilliant! This is all I need!

I nodded.

He then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Jess you're a life saver," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was laying on Alex's sofa waiting for him to finish setting up.

I had to learn the lyrics he wrote as well.

"Okay I'm ready Jess come over here," he said.

I sat on the stool and stared at the camera and mic that was pointing at me.

"Why's there a camera?" I said.

"Oh I'm making a video as well," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I put on the headphones and listened to the recording of Alex's singing.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
><em>Started making his way past 2 in the morning<em>  
><em>He hasn't been sober for days<em>

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
><em>Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<em>  
><em>They had breakfast together<em>  
><em>But two eggs don't last<em>  
><em>Like the feeling of what he needs<em>

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
><em>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<em>  
><em>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs<em>  
><em>Left him dying to get in<em>

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
><em>My calling, I'm calling at night<em>  
><em>I don't mean to be a bother,<em>  
><em>But have you seen this girl?<em>  
><em>She's been running through my dreams<em>  
><em>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<em>  
><em>I'm going to ask her to marry me<em>

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
><em>He's determined to call her bluff<em>  
><em>Who could deny these butterflies?<em>  
><em>They're filling his gut<em>

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
><em>He pleads though he tries<em>  
><em>But he's only denied<em>  
><em>Now he's dying to get inside<em>

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
><em>My calling, I'm calling at night<em>  
><em>I don't mean to be a bother,<em>  
><em>But have you seen this girl?<em>  
><em>She's been running through my dreams<em>  
><em>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<em>  
><em>I'm going to ask her to marry me<em>

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
><em>Funny how it rained all day<em>  
><em>I didn't think much of it then<em>  
><em>But it's starting to all make sense<em>  
><em>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds<em>  
><em>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<em>  
><em>To find my whoever, wherever she may be<em>

I then took a deep breath and started my part.

_I'm not coming back _  
><em>I've done something so terrible<em>  
><em>I'm terrified to speak <em>  
><em>But you'd expect that from me<em>  
><em>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just <em>  
><em>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<em>  
><em>Keeping an eye on the world,<em>  
><em>From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now<em>  
><em>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head<em>

I then took off the headphones and sighed.

Alex pressed a button on his laptop and grinned.

"Well done Jess, this is now a brilliant song," he said.

I felt myself going red.

**Chapter answer: We are Broken-Paramore**


	11. You wrap those boys around your finger

I woke up when someone poked me.

I opened my eyes and Jack was lent over me.

"I think you need to see something," he whispered.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

He lead me to his room.

He opened up his laptop.

He was logged onto Youtube.

He pressed play.

It was Alex singing, it was in black and white.

"Yeah it's Alex singing, so what?" I said.

"Keep watching," he said.

Oh no it's his song.

Suddenly Alex turned into me.

I gasped.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

I then walked out the room and got my phone.

I then dialled Alex's number.

"Alex Gaskarth, you have a lot of explaining to do, what's the song doing on Youtube?" I exclaimed.

"What! I don't know!" he exclaimed.

I sighed.

"Did you give the video to someone?" I asked.

"Well I only gave it to my music teacher so he could grade it," he said.

"I hate your music teacher, I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye Jess," he said.

I then hung up.

I then put my shoes on and my denim jacket.

"Jack I'm going out," I said.

"Okay, see ya," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited in the queue for McDonald's.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up.

Oh no!

It's Toni!

"Erm...can I have a cheeseburger and fries?" I said.

"Sure," she said.

She then told some guy my order.

She then turned around and faced me.

"Hey have I seen you somewhere?" she asked.

Oh great.

I shrugged.

Her eyes then widened.

"Oh my god it's you!" she exclaimed.

"Me?" I said.

"You're Jack's girlfriend! First of all I would like to say Jack never said he had a girlfriend and secondly I'm just so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay I'm over it," I said.

My order was then placed in front of me.

I then reached into my pocket.

"No, your meals on me," she said.

"Thanks, I'm Jess by the way," I said.

"Toni," she said.

I smiled then took the bag.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on a bench outside.

I ate my burger slowly.

I then saw Jack walk into McDonalds.

I sighed.

He walked up to Toni who was cleaning a table.

I pretended I didn't see and carried on eating.

I saw Jack say something to her.

I then saw Toni look in my direction.

I pretended I was looking somewhere else.

She then turned back to Jack and shook her head.

Jack sighed then walked out.

I picked up my food and walked away.

**Chapter Answer: Dear Maria, Count me in-All Time Low**


	12. I don't love you like I did yesterday

I finished my packing and looked at the boxes and bags that surrounded me.

I then heard my bedroom door open.

I looked behind me.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I know when I'm not wanted Jack, I leaving," I said.

He looked at me.

I swear I saw his mouth starting to smile slightly.

"I won't stop you," he said.

"You sound as if you actually want me to leave," I said getting closer to crying.

Jack started to look angry.

"You never loved me did you!" he snapped.

"I did love you and I still do!" I cried.

I am actually telling the truth.

"You were using me just so you could be with him!" he shouted.

"You know that's no true!" I cried.

Jack then looked like he was about to hit me.

I then pushed him out the room and locked the door.

"HEY! YOU LET ME BACK IN RIGHT NOW!" he shouted whilst banging on the door.

I then collapsed onto the floor and felt tears run down my face.

I got my phone out and dialled Alex's number.

"Hello?"

I sighed with relief at the sound of his voice.

"Alex, I need to leave this flat, Jack's is about to about to break the door down and I'm really scared," I whimpered.

"Oh Jess, it's gonna be okay, I'm coming for you," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I jumped at the sound of a knock on the window.

I looked, it was Alex.

I stood up and opened the window.

He climbed through and hugged me.

"Come on, lets get this stuff to the car," he whispered.

We put all the boxes and bags in the car.

I then took off the necklace Jack gave me and placed it on the bed.

I quietly unlocked the door then climbed through the window then shouted.

"I HATE YOU!"

I then slammed the window shut and climbed down.

I then got in Alex's car and he drove off.

**Chapter Answer-I don't love you: My Chemical Romance**


	13. I'm really not okay

**1 week later...**

"Psssst...Jess," I heard someone whispered

I opened my eyes and Alex was lent over me.

"I've got something really important to tell you," he said in a serious voice.

"Are you secretly gay?" I mumbled.

"No," he said.

"That's good then, goodnight/morning," I said turning over.

"Jess I've got tickets plus backstage passes for us to see You me at Six," he said.

"That's nice," I mumbled.

Hold on!

Did he just say what I think he said!

I then sat up.

"What did you say?" I exclaimed.

"I've got tickets plus backstage passes for us to see You me at Six," he said.

"Oh my god! How th-" I excaimed.

Alex laughed.

"Alex I f'ing love you!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

I then pulled away.

"Hold on, when is it?" I asked.

"It's not a long wait, it's next week," he said.

"Yay!" I shouted.

I then got up the bed and bounced.

I didn't if made me look odd.

This is so great!

Alex then laughed and walked out the room. I then collapsed on the bed.

I love You me at six!

I then got up and went to get breakfast.

Alex was in the kitchen resting his head on the table.

"Are you okay sleepy head?" I said stroking his cheek.

Alex then sat up slowly and smiled.

"I am now you're here, I got a really bad hangover that's all and you know what also happened last night" he said.

I nodded.

Yes I did it again, with Alex.

I then kissed his cheek.

There was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said.

I then walked to the door and opened it.

Two guys were standing there.

"Erm hi...are you friends of Alex?" I asked.

The guy with brown hair nodded.

"Yeah I'm Zack and he's Rian, you are?" he said.

"I'm Jess, Alex's new flatmate, I moved in last week," I said smiling.

Alex then came to the door yawning.

"Hey guys, I see you've met Jess, come in," he said holding my hand and guiding me to the kitchen.

"So I heard that Jack's girlfriend left him," Rian said.

I gave him a look.

"I am the girlfriend," I said.

"Sorry," Rian said.

"It's okay I'm over it, I have Alex now and I love him to bits," I said smiling at Alex.

Alex smiled.

"That is so sweet, I love you too honey," he said kissing me.

"Ewww, guys we're still here," Zack said.

Alex pulled away.

"I can't help if I love her so much mate," he said resting his head on mine.

"Yeah what ever," Rian said.

XXXXXXXX

**_2 Days Later..._**

My phone going off woke me up.

I read the text it was from Alex.

_'Jess, I just found out my brother comitted suicide and I can't live with the fact that people close to me kill themselves. I really don't want it to happen to you so I am going to kill myself the way Sapphire did, goodbye Jess, I love you' _

"NO!" I screamed.

I then realised I was lying on the sofa and wearing my clothes.

That saves a lot of time.

I then ran out the front door.

I then saw Zack pull up.

"Zack! Okay Alex is about to comit suicide and I know where, please could you drive me to the nearest cliff now!" I shouted.

I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Okay get in," Zack said.

XXXXXXX

We then reached the cliff.

"Thank you Zack, wait here," I said.

I kissed him on his cheek and then ran out the cliff.

I then saw Alex standing dangerously close to the edge.

I then could barely breath.

"Alex! Please don't do this!" I shouted.

He turned around.

I walked slowly towards him.

When I was right in front of him he jumped.

"NO!" I screamed.

I then grabbed his hand.

I then felt tears run down my face.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to tell him the truth.

"Alex there's something I need to tell you, there's a really big thing I've been keeping from you, I'm Sapphire," I said.

Alex's expression changed to a shocked one.

I then used all my remaining strength to pull him up.

When he was up I had another pain in my stomach but this one was more painful.

"Ow!" I shouted clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong honey?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, these pains in my stomach have been getting worse all morning," I said.

Alex then lifted me into his arms.

What's wrong with me?

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated. I didn't know what to write. The last bit I decided to bring earlier than I planned.  
>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Chapter answer- I'm not okay(I promise)-My Chemical Romance**


	14. Let's make it last forever

For the third time today I threw up in the toilet.

I then wiped my mouth and went to the living room where Alex was sitting in front of the stick that will tell our future.

"Better?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I feel like I'm about to faint," I said.

I sat down next to him and he wrapped an arm around me.

"You're gonna be okay, we'll get through this together no matter what," he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Do you really want me to be pregnant?" I said.

Alex stroked my cheek.

"No matter what happens I will always love you, if you do turn out to be pregnant then I will be there for you, okay?" he said.

I nodded.

"It's time," he said.

"Can you look please?" I said.

He nodded then looked at it.

"Jess honey, you're pregnant," he said.

I smiled.

"I'm gonna be a mommy Alex!" I exclaimed.

Alex laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Months later...

Alex wrapped his arm around me as I got out the car.

"Are you sure she'll like me?" I asked.

"Yes, I told her everything on the phone, she's fine," he said.

Today I'm meeting Alex's mom.

Plus my stomach has started to inflate like a balloon.

Alex squeezed my hand as he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later the door opened.

"Hello there I'm Isobel, Alex's mom, come in, let's get you warm," she said letting us in.

She then led us to the living room.

I then sat down next to Alex.

"Alex was right you know, you are a pretty girl, everytime he calls he always talks about you," she said.

"Mom!" Alex hissed.

I giggled.

"You may find it funny but I don't," Alex said.

"No it's cute, don't feel embarassed," I said.

"How's are you doing then Jess?" said Isobel.

"I'm fine thank you, it is a bit wierd sometimes cause nothing like this has happened to me," I said.

"It's understandable, if you need any help at all just ask," she said.

"Yes I think I will, thank you," I said smiling.

There was then a knock at the door.

Zack and Rian poked their heads round the door.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hey, so what's the surprise then?" Rian asked.

"Take a look at Jess here," Isobel said.

I don't think Alex told them.

Rian and Zack looked confused but when they came over their jaws dropped.

"You're turning into a balloon!" Rian exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my girlfriend!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding" Rian said.

He then gave me a gentle hug.

Zack then smiled at me.

He then hugged me a kissed my cheek.

"Is it gonna be a pretty baby?" Rian asked.

"I think all babies are cute so yes," I said.

"That's what everyone thinks, until they chuck up on you," he said.

Everyone gave him a look.

"What? It happened to me!" he exclaimed.

"I wonder why?" Alex whispered.

I gave a silent giggle.

"How long have you been like this?" Zack asked.

"About three months," I said.

Zack looked at Rian.

"We need to check in more often," Zack said.

I then had a random thought.

"Have you seen Jack lately?" I asked.

"We haven't seen him in months," Rian said.

"I think he has a right to know," I said.

Alex nodded.

"I'll call him now," I said.

I got up slowly.

"Here let me help you," Zack said holding my arm.

He then guided me across the room into the kitchen.

"Thanks Zack, I'll give you a shout when I'm done," I said.

He then walked out the room.

I got my phone out and dialled Jack's flat number.

After a few rings it went to answer phone.

_'Hey this is Jack can't answer the phone right now leave your message after the beep, (Beep)'_

"Hey Jack it's Jess, can you call me back cause I've got something really important to tell you, see ya," I said.

I then hung up.

"You done?"

I jumped then saw Zack standing behind me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said.

"It's okay Zack and yes I'm done plus he didn't pick up," I said.

Zack then took my arm and guided me back to the living room.

I then sat myself next to Alex.

"He didn't pick up," I said.

I then saw Rian bouncing on a trampoline.

I laughed.

Alex then gave me the 'Can I go too' look.

"Go on then, I'll sit and watch" I said.

Alex then tried to pull me up.

"God you're getting heavy," he said.

"That's nice," I said.

"Zack you're the one with the muscles, you try and pull her up," Alex said.

"Do you want me to carry her as well?" he asked.

"Good idea cause I really want to go on that trampoline!" he shouted running out the door.

I laughed.

Zack then put his arms around me.

"Ready...1,2,3!" he shouted.

He then lifted me up.

"Oh my god you are strong!" I exclaimed.

He then carried me to the outdoor chair.

"Thanks Zack, you go and have fun," I said.

He smiled then ran to the trampoline.

I then got my phone out and dialled Jack's number again.

It went to answer phone.

I then hung up.

He's gonna call back, isn't he?

**CHAPTER ANSWER: HALLELUJAH-PARAMORE**

**Hey, I think this is my best chapter so far.  
>Do you agree?<strong>


	15. The world is ours

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages.  
>Guess What?<br>Paramore have released their song 'Monster' that's gonna be on the 'Transformers: Dark of the moon' Soundtrack!  
>It's awesome, listen to it!<strong>

"Keep still would ya!" I exclaimed.

"This is boring just sitting here!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex your pregnant girlfriend is trying to create a masterpiece and you refuse to behave, don't make me come over there," Zack said.

"Okay, Okay, I'll behave, just hurry up," he said.

"Almost done," I mumbled.

I then looked at my finished drawing of Alex.

This is my best yet, it looked almost like the real deal.

"Here you go," I said handing it to him.

Alex looked at it.

"Jess honey, it's brilliant!" he exclaimed.

He then bent over and kissed my cheek.

"I feel left out," Zack said sitting at the end of the sofa.

"I'm not kissing you mate," Alex said.

"I will, if you don't mind Alex," I said.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Go on then, don't enjoy yourself too much," he said.

I then quickly kissed Alex's lips.

"Course I won't and it's only his cheek," I said.

I then sat back where I was.

"I feel even more left out," Zack mumbled.

I then lent over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," he said grinning.

"Right, I'm gonna make you guys lunch, erm where did Rian go?" I asked.

"Dunno, he probably went to see Kara," Alex said.

"Okay, Alex what do ya what to eat?" I said.

"Cheese sandwich please," he said.

"Zack?"

"I'm not hungry thanks," he said.

"Suit yourself," I said standing up.

"Do you need help getting there?" Zack asked.

"Nah, it's not that far," I said walking past him.

I then made Alex his cheese sandwich and came back with it.

"Thanks Jess, you're a star," Alex said as I handed it to him.

As I sat down my phone started ringing. (My ringtone is Underdog by You me at six)

"Caller unknown," I said out loud.

I then picked up and put it on loud speaker incase it was someone threatening me.

I heard someone then whisper. "Jess, it's Toni,"

"Erm, hi Toni why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Jack said I'm not aloud to talk to you, I found all your messages on the phone, so what's so important?" she asked.

"Something I need to tell you both in person," I said.

"Okay th-, oh no Jack's coming I'll call you when I can, bye," she said then hung up.

"Well that was interesting," Alex said munching at his sandwich.

Zack then looked at his watch.

"I need to go now, going skateboarding in the park," Zack said.

He then hi-fived Alex and he gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun," I said as he walked out the door.

I then got a text.

I then read it.

**Hi Jess,  
>Incase you forgot you gave me your number when you came to our show, we were just wandering how you were. Also I checked and we do have a tour around your area when your baby is due. Let me know when the baby is born cause I wanna see it, see ya!<br>Josh Franceschi of YMA6**

I showed Alex the text.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you gave him your number," he said.

I smiled at him.

Alex looked deep into my eyes.

"You know I think because you're beautiful the baby is gonna be beautiful too," he said.

He then lent towards me and kissed me passionately.

He then ran his fingers through my hair.

He then pulled away and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

We then watched TV for the rest of the night.

I started feel sleepy so Alex carried me to bed.

**Okay I know it's rubbish but the drama starts to kick off in the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER ANSWER: Paramore-Monster**


	16. No one is as lucky as us

_**Hi please read 'Both Sides of the story' by AVPM ROCK's or else**_

**1 week before the baby is due...**

Let me give you a quick update.

I haven't heard a word from Jack, but this morning Toni called for me to come round to the flat with Alex.

As Alex knocked on the door I held my breath.

The door opened and Toni stood there wide eyed.

"OMG! Why didn't Jack pick up the damn phone! Jess you're gonna be a mommy!" she exclaimed hugging me.

She then looked at my stomach "Hello baby in Jess' tummy!" she said.

"Okay that was a bit odd," Alex said.

"Pretty odd!" Toni said laughing then walked into the flat.

Alex gave me a confused look.

"It's a Panic at the disco album," I said.

We then followed Toni into the living room.

I then sat on the sofa next to Alex.

"So when's it due?" Toni asked.

"Next week," Alex said.

"OMG! It's been nine months, god! Time is speeding up these days!" she exclaimed.

We then heard the front door open.

"Wait there," Toni said walking out of the room.

I then heard talking outside the door.

Suddenly the door opened.

Jack.

He looked at me.

"Oh my god," he mumbled.

"Yeah, oh my god, I've gonna have a baby next week," I said.

Jack covered his face with his hand and sat on a chair.

"Jack, I know you hate me but I needed you as much as anyone else, Alex, Rian, Zack, Toni and Alex's mom were all there for me," I said.

He looked at me.

"Jess, I don't know what to say," he said.

"Promise me one thing, be there when the baby has been born and don't let the baby down like you let me down," I said.

He nodded.

"Alex I wanna go now, we need to pack my stuff ready to go to the hospital," I said.

Alex nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

**1 day before the baby is due...**

I sat in the living room whilst Alex and Zack were in the kitchen making food.

I then felt a pain in my stomach.

It's okay I've been getting these lately.

I then felt another one slightly more painful.

Uh-oh.

I then felt a massive one.

Oh no.

I saw a wet patch on the sofa

"ALEX!" I screamed.

Alex and Zack runing in the room.

"I think my water just broke!" I said breathlessly.

"Oh shit! Okay Zack carry her to the car we're driving to the hospital!" he shouted.

Zack picked me up and carried me out the room.

Alex picked up my bag on the way out.

Alex sat in back seat and Zack laid me down so my head was resting on Alex's lap.

"Jess honey hang in there," Alex said as Zack starting driving off.

I then screamed in pain.

Alex squeezed my hand

His eyes then started to water.

"Please Alex don't cry it's not helping," I said.

"I can't help it, I can't bare to see you in pain," he whimpered.

Suddenly Zack lifted me out the car.

We then headed to the reception.

Alex then rushed to the desk.

"Excuse me, my girlfriend is giving birth to our child, could you please tell us where to go," he shouted.

The receptionist was chewing the end of her pen and eyeing Alex.

"You have to fill out some paperwork," she said handing Alex some paperwork.

"Excuse me, tell us where to go first paperwork later!" Alex shouted.

The receptionist looked like she was about to protest.

I then screamed in pain.

"Oh for god sake! Fine then, chair please!" she said.

"Jack?" I heard Alex say.

I looked up and Jack was there with the wheelchair and wearing a hospital uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Mom made me do work experience," he said.

"Sorry to break the chit-chat but I'm kind of in pain here!" I shouted.

Zack then sat me down in the chair and I was wheeled off.

Suddenly a member of staff stopped us.

"Family only in the delivery room!" he shouted.

"Alex is the father, Jack is the one who has a promise to furfill and Zack is the nice guy who offers to carry me around, now can you please let us in!" I shouted.

The guy nodded and let us in.

**1 hour later...**

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I craddled my daughter in my arms.

Her name is Melodie.

Suddenly the door flew open and Rian, Toni, Alex's mom, Josh Franceschi and the rest of You me at six came in.

"I told you I'd come and visit," Josh said.

Toni then rushed beside me.

"Awww, she is so cute, hello Melodie," she said.

She looked at Jack.

"How does Uncle Jack feel?" she asked.

Jack smiled.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said.

I smiled.

"Do you wanna hold her Uncle Jack?" I asked.

He nodded.

I then passed her to him.

He smiled and Melodie started poking his face.

"I know she's not a parcel for pass the parcel but you can all hold her if you like," I said.

And yes it was like Pass the parcel.

Everyone held her and everyone loved her.

As Melodie came into Alex's arms he started crying.

"Alex that's Melodie's job not yours," I said.

"I can't help it she is more beautiful than I imagined she would be," he said.

I smiled.

"Come on give her to me before you drown her in tears," I said.

Alex handed her to me.

I then kissed her tiny forehead.

I never felt so happy in my life.

**This is most touching thing I've ever wrote!**

**Chapter Answer: Where the lines overlap-Paramore**


	17. Carry me home tonight

**1 week later...**

I walked into the flat behind Alex craddling Melodie in my arms.

"Jess! You're here!" Toni exclaimed bouncing over to me.

"Shhh, she's asleep," I whispered.

"Oh, sorry Melodie," she whispered.

I smiled at her.

"Everyones in the living room," Toni whispered.

Toni then bounced to the living room.

"Guys the baby's asleep so keep the noise down," Toni whispered.

I walked into the living room and Zack, Rian, Jack, Josh and Alex's mom were in there.

"Hi again, the others couldn't come," Josh whispered.

I smiled.

I sat down next to Jack and Alex sat next to me.

"Jess, I've got something that I think might be useful," Alex's mom said.

She the waved her hand in the direction of a cot with a mobile with stars hanging off it.

"It's Alex's cot," she said.

"Mom! You're embarassing me in front of my girlfriend again!" Alex hissed.

I giggled.

"Thanks Isobel," I said.

"Oh Alex, I bet you were so cute when you were a baby," I said stroking his cheek.

Alex went red with embarassment.

"Actually, I think I have pictures in my bag," Isobel said.

"Mom!" Alex exclaimed burying his head in my shoulder.

I laughed.

"I think Alex has had enough embarassing moments today," I said.

Melodie then woke up and started playing with my hair.

"Aww, that is so cute," Toni said.

"Oh I almost forgot, I bought her a toy to remind her of her amazing uncle," Jack said. He then held out a monkey toy.

I giggled.

"Can I hold her?" Rian asked.

I nodded and passed her to him.

"Please don't chuck up on me," Rian mumbled.

A minute passed and Rian was feeling more comfortable and started hugging Melodie to his chest.

Suddenly there was a fart sound.

"Who was that?" Josh asked.

Rian's face turned horrified.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Rian moaned.

"Give her to me she needs changing," I said taking Melodie off him.

"Do you know how to change a nappy?" Zack asked.

"I used to do a lot of babysitting," I said carrying her out of the room.

A few months back I moved into Alex's room so the baby could have her own room.

I laid a mat on the floor and lay Melodie on it.

I then went through her bag of supplies and got the nappy and wipes out.

**20 seconds later...**

I smiled as soon as I finished changing her.

I craddled her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

Alex then walked in the room.

"God that was quick," he said.

I smiled.

Alex then held his arms out for Melodie.

I placed her carefully in his arms.

"She is so beautiful, like you Jess," he said.

He quickly kissed my lips.

I smiled.

Alex then kissed Melodie's tiny nose.

She then gave a tiny giggle.

"Aww, that is so cute, you made her laugh Alex," I said.

Zack then came in.

"Sorry to break the moment, Uncle Jack wants to play peekaboo with Melodie," he said.

I smiled.

I carried her into the living room and Jack was on the floor lying on his stomach.

I then kneeled on the floor and put Melodie on my lap.

"Melodie, Peekaboo!" Jack said.

Melodie laughed.

This might go on for a while.

**CHAPTER ANSWER-CARRY ME HOME:WE ARE THE IN CROWD**


	18. I breathe you in again

**Sorry I have updated in ages but I was stuck for ideas  
>Enjoy =-D<strong>

My eyes slowly opened.

I smiled at the sight of Alex's peaceful face.

I heard Melodie crying in the other room.

I then realised it was seven ó clock.

I got out the bed and rushed into Melodie's room.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here," I whispered.

She carried on crying.

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,  
>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now,<br>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,  
>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now," <em>I softly sang.

She then slowly fell asleep.

I sighed and put her back in her cot.

I kissed her forehead gently.

"Early wake up call then?"

I turned round and smiled as I saw Alex standing there.

"Yeah, she was upset cause she woke up too early," I said.

Alex smiled and wrapped his arms round my waist.

"I was upset when I woke up too, cause you weren't there," she whispered resting his forehead against mine.

I giggled.

"I love you so much Alex," I whispered.

"I love you too Jess," he whispered.

He then kissed me softly.

XXXXXX

**Later on...**

Alex knocked on the door of Jack's flat and he opened the door straight away.

"Hey guys, how's my favourite niece," he said taking her out of my arms.

"She's fine," I said walking into the flat.

Jack then lead us to the living room where Toni, Zack and Rian were waiting.

"Hi Jess," Toni said hugging me.

I then sat down on the sofa and Alex wrapped an arm around me.

Jack started bouncing Melodie on his lap.

"If she pees on you I will so laugh," Rian said.

"No she won't, she loves me," Jack said kissing her head.

"Yeah just cause your face is hilarious," Rian said.

Alex sniggered quietly.

"Hey! Don't be mean to my boyfriend!" Toni exclaimed kissing him.

I then realised Zack was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Erm, no one," he said stuffing his phone in his jacket pocket.

When Zack wasn't looking Rian took the phone out of his pocket.

"Who's Callie?" Rian asked.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed trying to grab the phone.

He then chucked the phone at me.

I then read the texts out loud.

"Callie: Hey Zack are you still free this afternoon?  
>Zack: I think so I'll have to check, I'll let you know ASAP babe, love you, smiley face,"<p>

My jaw dropped and I looked at Zack.

"Zack! This is amazing! You've found yourself a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Where and when did you meet?" Toni asked.

"Five months ago in the record shop," he mumbled blushing.

"Have you kissed?" Rian asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Have you had-" Jack started.

"Jack! I know what you are gonna say and that is not a nice thing to ask! Even if they have done it!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Jess," Zack mumbled.

"Hello is that Callie?"

I turned round and Alex was on Zack's phone.

"Yeah hi my name is Alex I'm a friend of Zack's and just now we realised that he had a girlfriend and we were wondering if we could meet you when you are going out with Zack this afternoon,"

There was a pause and I saw Zack covering his face.

"We are two boys, two girls and one baby girl...Yep I am the father and the mother is very attractive...okay thanks Callie, see ya," he said hanging up.

"I can't believe you just did that," Zack mumbled.

XXXXXX

Alex followed closely behind me pushing Melodie in her pram as we all followed Zack to meet Callie.

"There she is," Zack said.

Zack then ran towards a girl who had blue hair, wearing a paramore t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and knee high black leather boots.

Zack lifted her up and spun her around.

He then put her down and kissed her.

He then pulled away and motioned towards us.

"Callie these are my friends Jack, Rian, Toni, Alex, Jess and this is Alex and Jess' daughter Melodie," he said.

Callie smiled at us all.

"Melodie is really cute," she said.

"Thank you Callie," I said.

She grinned.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" Toni exclaimed.

XXXXXX

Me and Callie browsed through the racks at the various band t-shirts.

"So Callie, what exactly happened when you met Zack in the record shop?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Well I was in there and I saw a CD I wanted and it was on the top shelf and I couldn't reach it, then someone took it and I realised it was the last copy and I'm like damn, I turn round and Zack is there holding the CD out for me and yeah," she said.

I smiled.

"That sounds like Zack to me," I said.

Melodie started waving her arms in my direction.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

She was actually trying to reach Callie's hair.

"Do you wanna hold her Callie?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

I carefully handed Melodie to her.

"Aww, she's got cute little eyes," Callie said.

I smiled.

Melodie played with Callie's hair then tried to put in her mouth.

"Melodie don't eat Callie's hair," I said.

Callie gave her back to me.

"Can daddy hold her?" Alex asked.

I smiled and handed her to him.

"Thank you," he said kissing my cheek.

"I think I should buy this," Callie said.

She held up a t-shirt that said 'All I wanted was Paramore(Paramore was crossed out) you'

"I think you should," I said.

Callie grinned and skipped off to pay.

Look's like we all have someone in our lives.

**CHAPTER ANSWER- Familiar Taste of Poison: Halestorm**


	19. So long and goodnight

**Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in ages I hope this will make up for it.**

I walked into the living room and saw the guys gathered round.

Toni and Callie looked upset.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Alex looked at me.

"Erm, Emerald moon records want to sign us," Alex mumbled.

"That's great, isn't it?" I said.

"There's going to be a world tour after we record our album and we don't know how long for," Zack mumbled.

"I think I've got something in my eye," Callie said rushing into the bathroom.

"Cal," Zack said going after her.

I sat next to Alex who was holding Melodie tightly to his chest, maybe to keep the memory of what it was like to hold her in his arms.

"I can't believe this," I mumbled.

"I don't have to go if you can't cope on your own," he said.

"No Alex you have to go," I said.

Of course I didn't want him to go, I just don't want to ruin his dreams of being in a band.

He's wanted this for as long as I can remember.

XXXXXX

**1 week later...**

Me, Melodie, Callie and Toni waited in the reception for the boys to come out from recording their first album.

"It's been four hours, what's taking them so long!" Toni moaned.

"Give them a chance, they have to get this album perfect as it's their first, or nobody will want to listen to them," I said.

As soon as I said that the guys came in.

"All done?" Callie asked.

"Yep," Zack said popping the 'p'.

XXXXXX

**3 Months later...**

The day none of us had been looking forward to had arrived.

The plane had arrived and it was time for us to say goodbye.

Toni was kissing Jack all over his face.

Callie was hugging Zack and crying her heart out.

And Rian's girlfriend Kara was hugging Rian and she was putting on a brave face.

I felt Alex's hand touch my shoulder.

I turned round and looked at him.

He took Melodie out of my arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you my darlin'," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed the top of her head and gave her back to me.

"Oh Jess," he said running his fingers through my hair.

He pressed his lips against mine.

I felt tears fall down my face and I felt tears falling down his face.

"Final bording for flight 269 to New York," The loud speaker annonced.

Alex pulled away and gave a smile.

"Bye Jess," he whispered.

"Bye Alex," I whispered.

He then took his suitcase and walked away.

**CHAPTER ANSWER: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE-HELENA**


	20. It's not a dream anymore

_**HHEEEEEYYYYY! Here's the next chapter!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO READ 'BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY' BY 'AVPM ROCKS'  
>OR YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!<br>NOBODY WANT'S THAT!**_

**8 years later...**

Alex barely came home these days.

Or any of the other guys.

He came home for christmas four times in first four years he came on tour.

He hasn't visited at all in four years.

Melodie is eight now.

She doesn't remember seeing Alex when she was four.

She asks almost everyday if I know when her dad is coming home.

She has long black hair that I always helped to put into plaits.

"Mommy, why doesn't daddy come home?" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"He does try his hardest to come home," I said.

I reached into my purse and pulled a picture of Alex craddling Melodie in his arms and gave it to her.

"He loved you more than anything hon," I said hugging her.

There was knock on the front door.

"Stay there, I'll get it," I said.

I walked to the front door and opened it.

My eyes must have been playing tricks on me.

"Alex?" I said.

He nodded.

I then noticed he was crying.

"Jess, I'm so sorry, I tried all I could to come ho-," I cut him off by kissing him.

"Mommy, come back! I don't like being alone!" Melodie shouted.

I pulled away and motioned Alex to follow me.

I made him stop outside the door.

I walked in the room and found her playing with the monkey toy Jack got her when she was born (She actually called it Jack!).

"Melodie, there's someone here to see you," I said.

"It's not Miss Smith is it! She scares me!" She exclaimed.

I heard Alex snigger.

"If it was her she would have heard you and you would be in big trouble young lady," I said.

She clutched Monkey Jack to her chest.

I nodded for Alex to walk in.

"Hello Melodie," he said.

Melodie starred at him for a moment.

"Daddy?" she said.

He nodded.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

She ran up to him and he bent down to lift her up.

"Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" Alex said kissing her forehead.

There was a knock on the front door and I went to get it.

Callie, Toni, Kara, Zack, Jack and Rian.

"Guys! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

I hugged Jack tightly and kissed both his cheeks.

I then did the same for Zack and Rian.

We all walked in the living room.

"Callie!" Melodie exclaimed hugging her.

Since the day she was born Melodie has always had an obsession with Callie's hair.

"Toni!" she exclaimed hugging her.

She then saw Jack.

There was a dramatic pause.

"UNCLE JACK!" she squealled hugging him.

"This is Jack too!" she exclaimed showing her monkey Jack.

He laughed.

"I can see the resemblance," Rian mumbled.

Alex sniggered.

"Ri Ri!" she exclaimed hugging Rian.

"For once there is a good chance that you're not going to poo on me," he said.

Right on cue there was a fart sound.

"Sorry that was me!" Rian said.

That's a change.

"Leave the room!" Toni shouted.

Rian did as he was told and left the room and Kara went with him.

"Zacky!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"Hey Melodie, you've grown a lot since a last saw you," he said.

XXXXXX

Nobody had barely said anything.

Jack had an evil look in his eye.

He then sat next to me.

He then gave Zack a look who was next to me.

What are they do-, uh-oh I see where this is going.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed standing up.

Jack pulled me down.

"JACK ATTACK!" he exclaimed tickling me.

"NO!" I shouted.

"It get's worse" Jack said.

"ZACK ATTACK!" Zack shouted tickling my feet.

"Please Zack not the feet!" I shouted.

"Mommy! Daddy help mommy!" Melodie shouted.

"Okay guys break it up," Alex said.

Jack and Zack stopped.

"Spoil sport," Jack mumbled.

"Jess can I talk to you alone," Alex said.

I nodded and he led me to the kitchen.

"I can't believe how much shes grown up," Alex mumbled.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Did you get my package I sent last year?" he asked.

I nodded and showed him the promise ring that I was wearing.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Jess," he whispered.

"I love you too Alex," I whispered back.

**CHAPTER ANSWER-PARAMORE: LOOKING UP**


	21. My mouth somehow forgets the work

_**HHHHHHHHIIIIIII!**_

_**Here's da next chapter!**_

**1 week later...**

"Jess!" Callie said running into the room when I was in the middle of making lunch.

"Yeah," I said.

"Have you heard from Toni at all this week?" she asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well I sent her some texts and she hasn't replied at all, I asked Jack about her and he said it's like she's been trying to avoid him," she said.

"Yeah it's true," Jack said walking in.

"Okay, I am gonna call this A Very Puzzling Mystery, AVPM for short," Callie said.

"I love that show!" Jack exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Me and Callie gave him a look.

"Huh?" Me and Callie said together.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Jack what's AVPM?" I asked crossing my arms.

"A...A...A very Potter Musical," he said going red.

"OOOOkkkkay, back on subject," Callie said.

"Come on let's go to your flat Jack," I said putting my leather jacket on.

"Zack!" I shouted.

"Yeah," he said walking in.

"You're finishing lunch," I said.

"Why me?" he asked.

Callie grinned and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Cause you're the best chef in the world," she said winking at him.

"Come on let's go," I said.

XXXXXX

We walked into Toni's bedroom to find her curled up in a ball on the floor.

I sat on the floor and smiled.

"Hey Toni," I whispered.

She gave a slight smile.

"What's the matter?" Callie said lying on the bed.

She shrugged.

"Come on Toni you're worrying me," Jack said holding her face in his hands.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Jack honey, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

It went quiet.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked.

"I was worried what you'd say," she whispered.

"Toni darlin' this is brilliant!" he exclaimed kissing her.

"Wow another baby!" Callie exclaimed.

"You could be next, cause god knows what you and Zack have been up to," Jack said.

"Me and Zack have...you...that is none of your business Jack you dirty minded freak!" Callie shouted.

"I just wanted to know if I could be another kids uncle," he said.

"Who said I even wanted you to become an uncle?" she said.

"Aha! So that proves you and Zack have done it, which means there is a possibility that you're pregnant!" he shouted.

Callie threw a pillow at Jack.

"All I meant was **_IF_** I had done it with Zack and **_IF_** I was pregnant I don't know if I want you to be an uncle!" she shouted.

She grabbed his collar.

"Is that understood Jack Bassam Barakat?" she shouted.

"How do you know my middle name?" he asked.

"I have my ways and don't try and change the subject are we understood?" she said.

"Yes Callie Danielle Jones," he said saluting.

"How do you know my middle name?" she asked.

He tapped his nose.

XXXXXX

"Jess we've got our last show this weekend and I'd really appreciate it if you came," Alex said.

"Course I'll come," I said.

"Thanks," he said hugging me.

I walked out the room and saw Callie and Toni.

"We're coming to the concert toooooooooo," Toni said.

"Cool," I said.

Callie and Toni exchanged looks.

"What's up," I said.

"Oh you'll see," Callie said grinning.

**CHAPTER ANSWER- FIGURE IT OUT: VERSAEMERGE**


End file.
